


Scorched

by Procrassination



Series: Fixing the code [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Adding to these tags as I go, Anakin doesn't like the council, Anakin eloquent as always, Anakin is not happy, Angst and Humor, Cody knows, Cody's so done with Obi-Wan, Everyone's Tired, He just wants to enjoy tea tbh, I suppose, I'm really hoping it becomes more serious at some point, JUST, May become more, Multi, Neither is Padme, Not quite yet - Freeform, Obi-Wan is Tired, Obi-Wan makes an appearance, One Shot, Poor Obi-Wan, Pre-OT3, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Protective Padme, References to the Jedi Council, Say what!!, Supportive Cody, THERE IS PLOT, Takes place just before Utapau, Tea, Timeline What Timeline, and ill, but we'll see, but what's new, but who knows, in like the worst possible way, kind of cracky, maybe? - Freeform, of like everything, tbh, tbh i need a cup of tea, the amazing spinning sheev, this is an important part, tired jedi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Procrassination/pseuds/Procrassination
Summary: With the news about Grevious' location coming to light, Anakin is left fuming at the Jedi council's decisions.But hey, what's new?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This may be a rewrite or something of Sun Burns, which I deleted, mainly because I was rather unhappy with how it was turning out???

Anakin flopped heavily onto his bed tired _and_ frustrated.

The council, as always, ignored everything in front of them; always more concerned over the bigger picture. Obi-Wan’s failing health, and the losses of good men constantly being swept under the proverbial rug; and now, _now,_ they had the gall to dare send his poor master to Utapau to deal with Grevious!

Obi-Wan, by anyone else’s judgement could hardly be called fit for fighting a womp rat, let alone the ruthless _jedi hunter._

No, Anakin had to put a stop to this nonsense once and for all. The council were not going to send Obi-Wan to Utapau, not if _he_ had anything to say about it, and oh boy did he have a lot to say.

But now was not an ideal time to dwell on his frustration; no, this was a time for action. Picking up his comm, he called Padmé hoping she’d have some clue on how proceed; she was always the smarter one of the two of them.

On the third dial she picked up, a quiet “Ani” breathed as she took in his less than stellar appearance.

“What’s wrong, Ani?”

Biting the bullet, he decided he may as well tell her everything, from what had happened on the Invisible Hand, to what the council had said; even going so far as to tell her of Obi-Wan’s reaction, or lack thereof, to being asked of so much.

His anger towards the council had yet again re-emerged; they must have known that his master wouldn’t fight them on this. Yes, they knew; they knew that Obi-Wan would never make a move against them, too firmly stuck by the laws of their code to do otherwise.

Too caught up in his own thoughts and anger, he missed what Padmé had been saying in response.

“Sorry, what did you just say, dear?”

Her tinkling laugh brought a small grin to his face, despite the day’s exhaustion.

“I was saying; that we should bring him here, if just to force him to rest, at least. Though I imagine getting him to come here may pose as much difficulty as getting him to actually rest!”

His grin stayed firmly in place as he imagined them trying to get Obi-Wan to fall asleep in a bed rather than his customary position over the holopads.

“You sure this isn’t just another one of your methods to invite him into our bed” Anakin joked.

“Not at all, though if he happens to want that, who am I to deny?”

“Though I do believe I will leave actually getting him here to you dear, after all, you do live with him,” with a wink and a goodnight Padmé ended the call, leaving Anakin to the darkness of his room and his own thoughts.

At least now, he had Padmé to back him up, and the beginnings of a plan, now to actually implement it before Obi-Wan had to leave.

This was going to easier said than done, unfortunately.

Though Anakin knew he would gladly go to the ends of the universe for Obi-Wan, and he was fairly certain that Padmé would do the same, too.

Feeling more alert he left the comforts of his bed to begin planning on how to drag his old master with him when he next visited the senator.

It was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin's a little daunted, but at least he's not alone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, um, yeah, this happened. Still haven't decided where I want to take this; but so far it's been a bit of fun.

Finding out he had two days in which to enact a plan he had yet to make was not exactly ideal, but perhaps he could try and find a way to extend the rest period? _Really likely, that._

Upon having a brief meltdown and then another _and another,_ because there just wasn’t enough time! Anakin finally centred himself enough to be able to walk in a relatively straight line and hurried off in order to find Cody; surely the man knew how to get Obi-Wan to follow some semblance of order. 

Reaching the barracks took more time than he would have liked, but then again, at this point most things did; and searching for the man in question took even longer, but eventually he was found. Anakin was quite frankly beyond grateful that the commander was relatively alone; his focus being centred on the holopad before him seemed to deter many of the men from even attempting conversation.

Taking a seat opposite the stern man, he coughed several times in order to get his master’s commanding officer’s attention.

The holopad was quickly put away, Cody’s posture becoming ramrod rather harshly upon noticing the general’s presence. “Sir?”

Biting back a grin, Anakin leapt into conversation, “I hear that you’re off to Utapau soon” leaning across the table he lowered his voice a touch “I’d love to know what you’re thinking of this mission, Cody”.

“I believe that although it will be a struggle we should make good progress in eliminating a dangerous foe”

“And Obi-Wan?”

“What of him, Sir?”

“Don’t play coy with me Cody”

This seemed to do the trick, as he watched Cody’s demeanour change, the stoic professionalism bleeding away and leaving a concerned and somewhat defeated man behind in its wake. “We’re screwed, Sir”

“Now that’s more like it!”

“You see Cody, I’ve been trying to get Obi-Wan to pull out of this, but he’s as stubborn as a bantha and refuses to budge.” At this the commander let out a rather obscene snort, talk about an understatement. _“So,_ we’ve decided to remove him from the mission, uh, forcefully? But, y’know; to take a break and all that”.

 “We?”

“Padmé and I?”

“I should have known”

“So what do you need me to do, Sir?”

Taking a deep breath, Anakin gathered his thoughts, and eloquently blurted “How do you keep him alive?”

Seemingly taken aback, Cody eyed the general with wide eyes, before he too, seemed to gather his thoughts, upon realising the general hadn’t been joking, he sheepishly stated that “there may have been a couple of times we had to use tranq darts on him, the idiot wouldn’t stop unless we did, though oftentimes it was just a case of forcing into his quarters and really turning the temperature up in there; he rarely seemed to be able to stay awake after we’d done this. Actually getting him to eat was harder, and often involved an entire team to get him to break long enough to actually consume something that wasn’t tea”.

Anakin sat feeling more than a little daunted by the task he was now facing.

He didn’t remember his master being quite this bad?

“Is there anything you can do to delay this Cody?”

“Unlikely, Sir, though at this point I wouldn’t be opposed to our Jedi taking a little break.”

In Cody’s words, Anakin was fairly sure that that was as close as he was going to get to confirmation of his help. Grinning, Anakin stood from the table, thanking the man before making a quick escape; he had much to do after all. Though he thought he may have heard Cody say that ‘general Kenobi could never refuse a good cup of tea’, an idea, perhaps.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's Obi-Wan up to? I don't think even he knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on it. I'm on it. I'm on it; like a car bonnet.

Obi-Wan made his way through the temple halls; his exhaustion yet again, taking a back seat. He had to work hard in order to prepare himself for the task ahead.

He would not _fail_ his men.

With a tired sigh he continued his way to the temple archives, determined to know as much as he could before he left. Unlikely as it was that he’d find much even remotely useful, the council had given him a rundown of the planet itself and he and Anakin had faced Grevious enough times by now to have a rough understanding of the cyborg, not that he’d have the younger man with him this time, though.

Still.

He would not fail _his_ men.

The light of the Archive pained his retinas for a moment; his body really not designed to be awake for so long, but duty calls, he supposed. Shuffling through the high shelves of the room he left no time for his eyes to comfortably adjust before setting to work in order to find something of use in here.

The search was proving to be as fruitless as he’d believed it would be, but he was not completely out of options here just yet. Sure it wasn’t the most ideal, but at this point, he would be willing to go to many daunting lengths for this task; and so what if his relationship with Master Nu was still icy?

_He_ would not fail his men.

Approaching the seasoned master, he took a deep breath, unsure if he was ready to face her just yet.

The choice was quickly taken out of his hands upon her approach; eyebrow raised towards him in an inquisitive fashion, as though she could sense his trepidation. Though surely not; his shielding had been spectacular as of late, even if he did say so himself! (His reasons for this were purely his though, and only then, to save himself a kriff ton of embarrassment)

It would seem as though his fears had been for nought as she instead chastised him on his appearance.

“Master Kenobi, might I say you look dreadful”. At this he tried standing a little straighter, but even that seemed not to want to happen, his body quickly and firmly protesting this idea.

“You may, though I’d imagine you’d have to get in line if you were wishing to properly chastise at this point, Master Nu”.

Her gaze softened slightly at this, the lines around her eyes seeming to become marginally less severe; “I do find myself pitying anyone you must work with, Kenobi. It would seem you never have learnt your own limits, and I do know for a fact, how _much_ of a nightmare you were to deal with during your apprenticeship”. A quick smile flashed across her features, “How many times was it that I caught you sleeping over the holopads, again?”

Deciding to join in with the light banter flowing, Obi-Wan quipped that he was “merely finding new ways to absorb the information”.

Jocasta’s face seemed to morph again, this time to a likely well placed concern, “Please.”

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes, seemingly knowing the response she was going to get, but she _had_ to try. “Obi-Wan, you _need_ to rest. This is not healthy for anyone, let alone yourself; you’ve barely touched down, and they’re sending you out again. You need to take some time for yourself, _please_ ”.

Shaking his head he prepared to deny what she was asking of him before he was interrupted.

“If you’re not going to follow my advice, I will have to have you removed from here, Master Kenobi”. Jocasta’s usual mask back in place, her gaze sharp and calculating. Sighing, Obi-Wan made his shuffled exit; left unsure as to what he was to do now.

He wasn’t going to rest. He couldn’t.

There was still so much he had left to do.

_He would not fail his men._

But, what now?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin theorises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually had this one done for a couple of days. I'm just kinda lazy tbh.

Anakin, quite frankly, was having a little trouble on how to proceed. He, at least, had a couple of people to support him in his endeavours, but until Obi-Wan was in her apartment, he very much doubted she would be of much help; though having had a discussion with Cody, he had a few ideas on how to _maybe(?)_ proceed.

Idea one: He could use a tranq dart on Obi-Wan, and then take it from there.

Benefits to this idea were, unfortunately rather limited, and he had very little idea on how he would even get his hands on said darts. Plus! His master was sure to hear his intentions through their bond (you know; that bond the council doesn’t need to know about), no matter how tired he was at this point. But then again, he may not, you never know?

So, he supposes, there’s no reason to remove it from the list just yet.

Idea two: Invite his old master over for tea, either drugging said drink, or just straight up bashing over the head with a tea cup.

This one seemed even more unlikely, as he wouldn’t put it past himself to drug the wrong tea, and then he himself would be the one being put to rest and Obi-Wan would have known exactly what he was planning!

He also couldn’t put it past Obi-Wan to recognise the fact that he’d drugged his tea, and subsequently refuse to drink it; stretching the trust the two held, and Anakin _really_ didn’t want that.

Plus, he was fairly sure that Obi-Wan’s skull was too thick for him to go down through a simple tea cup to the head kind of trick. All of that stubbornness had to go somewhere, after all, and Anakin was convinced it must be the head; all those hits to the head and still his stubbornness left unwavering must mean something, right?

That’s not even considering the actual difficulty it would be in order to drag his old master to his rooms to even enjoy a cup of his under brewed _water_ with a hint of _something._ No doubt, the man believing himself to be too busy to take the time to even sit and keep himself somewhat hydrated.

Idea three: He invites Obi-Wan over for tea at Padmé’s and let her deal with most of the fallout.

The third idea, he supposes, is probably the most likely out of all of them to work, after all, his master’s never really been able to say no to Padmé.

Though, Anakin thinks, Obi-Wan may not respond in the right way to himself asking, so he’s going to have to see if Padmé would please, _please_ , help him in just this little bit. He may also need to call Cody in for a favour too; otherwise the council may just catch wind of what’s going on and that’s the last thing he needs.

They’re definitely going to be the biggest problem in this; with their eyes and ears seemingly everywhere. It’s always been rather strange how they’ve never found out about himself and Padmé; though he gets the feeling that Obi-Wan _knows_ , but then again, his old master has always been truly exceptional.

But back to the plan; he knows he’s going to have to pull out all of the stops for this to work, and for Obi-Wan to finally be able to get the rest he so rightfully deserves.

He’s going to have to be _sneaky._

He’s going to have to be _discreet._

But then again, when has Anakin ever been either or those?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palpatine, who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet me off of a cliff please?

Ideas in mind, Anakin decided that it may be worth consulting with Padmé; as there’s very little point in coming up with a totally amazing plan, only for the communication behind it all failing. Plus, he _kinda_ needed her permission to invite Obi-Wan over for tea, and to do so in her name.

He doesn’t even want to consider what she may do if he doesn’t confer with her.

Though with the senate in session, he has no idea as to when he may be able to tell her about it, so...he may as well get started, right?

What could go wrong?

 

 

A lot; apparently.

Actually finding Obi-Wan at this time was nigh impossible, having a whole planet to roam free across, not to mention that his shielding was really kriffing good.

He _really_ should have considered this problem earlier.

Oh force, what was he going to tell Padmé!

Which thus meant, that not only did Padmé not know of his ideas, but he couldn’t really even begin to implement them, as he had no clue as to where his old master was?

Not only this, but Chancellor Palpatine would not stop trying to contact him. Could he not work out that he was busy doing something _highly_ important. Though, Anakin considered, the old man may have some clue as to where someone like Obi-Wan would disappear off to; he was very insightful after all.

But for now, that could wait!

He had his other ideas to test out and he had zero ideas on how he was meant to test them out.

On unsuspecting Jedi throughout the temple?

No, that would be too risky, even he knew that. What if the council caught wind that he’d been hitting people over the head with porcelain, or drugging people’s drinks, though he still didn’t quite know where to get the drugs from. (Perhaps he could ask Kix. Though that medication would need to be saved especially for Obi-Wan; if he were even allowed any, that is, so there wouldn’t really be a whole lot of practice with that one involved.) But anyway, if the council were to hear about his escapades, they’d most certainly be suspicious; especially as he hadn’t exactly been discreet about him not wanting Obi-Wan to go to Utapau, but who could blame him?

But alas, the council could go kriff themselves.

Even now, he wasn’t sure that they understood his insistence on not wanting Obi-Wan to go. Probably thought that it was he who had wanted to take whatever glory there could be in murdering an asthmatic cyborg for himself; which quite frankly, was stupid; he thought somewhat spitefully.

Anakin, _stop._

Now is not the time to be lamenting over the council’s ridiculous ideals and beliefs, even if he and his master were members themselves. This was stupid even for him. He had a plan to put into play! Even if said plan already wasn’t exactly going according to plan.

No, he’d talk to Padmé and consult with her, and decide where to go from there. Maybe contact Kix, too, at some point. Oh yeah, and he should probably reply to the Chancellor’s messages, too. After all, it wouldn’t be particularly wise to lose the man’s insight, even if he could be a bit patronising at times.

So, yeah, Anakin had a _plan._

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody's back. Back again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who is depressed as hell and struggling to find ways to tell people!!

Cody was really getting quite tired of his jetti’s sporadic messages always asking if he’d found any more information on Grevious’ goings on; which he hadn’t, and he’d said as much quite a few times by this point.

                Though, truth be told, he wasn’t looking, like, at all.

But what the General doesn’t know, most likely won’t hurt him, right?

He really needed Skywalker to pull this off if there was going to be any sort of chance in getting his men _and_ their jetti through this alive and unharmed. Even though they’d probably all receive a firm slap on the wrist from the high generals, for, y’know, knowingly going against their orders, but Cody thought; the reprimand was small in comparison to what he could accomplish through keeping their General out of the fight for a little while.

At this point, he really wished he knew what General Skywalker was planning, but alas, none of the troops had been able to learn anything of them. The only oddity being relayed was that the man was to be heard muttering about tea cups, and if saucers were really all that necessary, or if mugs could be considered formal; which at this point in his career, Cody came to the conclusion that this wasn’t really all that abnormal, all things considered.

What he really needed to work out was a way to make sure the jetti got the time off he so desperately needed; because, from the mutterings about porcelain that had been reported, Cody was fairly certain that the man wouldn’t do too well in actually subduing the man.

Skywalker really hadn’t had all that much of a knack for plans, especially those that rely on being discrete.

And this is where Cody is stuck; because, kark, how is he meant to do anything when their cover may already be blown, and they’ve barely even started, (because, of course he’s going to be included in this plan, even if it’s the last thing he ever does,) simply because Skywalker is by no means nor terms, anywhere near being quiet, or good at keeping the low down. His amazing jetti, however; now that was a man who _could_ , to the point it was detrimental to his health, but that’s besides the point. The point is, that why could Skywalker not have picked up on this trait instead of whatever other traits he _did_ pick up. This one was _far_ more useful, and definitely appropriate for this mission. And the man just so happened to have no prowess in it.

He was _so_ going to need Cody’s help.

Actually, at this point, it was probably already completely up to him.

He honestly wouldn’t be surprised if half the temple knew what Skywalker was up to by now.

So, yeah.

Up to him.

Though, he did have the power to call a meeting with the general; and he most certainly wasn’t below spreading false information around if it kept his general safe. It could work. He’d have the clones as support, and hopefully their jetti wouldn’t sense any disturbances in the force. There weren’t any ill intentions, so surely it would be fine. And if that didn’t work, he was sure they’d at least be able to ramp the temperature up a little bit.

So there was that, at least.

Then maybe he’d contact Skywalker and get their jetti to a safe place, away from the prying eyes of the high generals.

He just needed to work out how to contact Skywalker, and quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno, I may continue this, but I honestly don't know.


End file.
